narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Yon-Tao
Team Yon-Tao is a team lead by Yon-Tao. Its original members consisted of Kasumi Mitou and the twins, Ide and Buto. At some point over the time skip, Ide and Buto were promoted to body guards of the Village Head. They would be replaced by Kazō Yakusho and Oda Inagara. The two were originally part of Team Takato, an unofficial team. Prior to the time skip, their third member, Avaki, was presumed dead. History After graduating from the Academy, Kasumi, Ide, and Buto were placed under the supervision of Yon-Tao. Though the twins often annoyed him with their antics, he grew attached to his students and was proud of their progress. Their signature jutsu was the Vine Barrier Technique, in which Ide and Buto surround the opponent with a barrier and Kasumi fills the space with thick vines; crushing the enemy. After Ide and Buto got promoted, Kasumi was by herself for a while. During Part II, the students of Team Takato replaced Kasumi's missing members. Kazō and Oda were initially angry that they were being placed on a new team, but didn't have much of a choice. When training the new team, Yon-Tao found a challenge, due to the new members' lack of respect for him. However, since they weren't genin anymore, there wasn't a major need to focus on basic tasks like teamwork. The new team's signature jutsu became the Forest Warrior Technique, which combined Kazō's Wood Manipulation: Toy Soldier with Kasumi's Grass Release: Absorption Fig Technique. The absorbed chakra would power the wooden soldier and vines would become its armor. Kazō sits atop the warrior to manipulate it, while Kasumi is placed inside to bring in more chakra. When using this technique, Kasumi also wraps some figs around Oda to give him extra chakra. This extra chakra helps him use his Chakra Skeleton easier, and he fends off smaller attacks that may break through the warrior's armor. Missions '--' *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status:' Success (WIP) '--' *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status:' Success (WIP) Aid Suna *'Rank:' A-rank *'Status:' Success Kasumi and Kazō travel to Sunagakure for a joint mission. They meet up with Temari and Kankurō. The two Sand shinobi are with a group of children who show interest in Kankurō’s puppets. After Kazō and Kasumi speak to them a bit, one of the children notice Kazō’s wooden arm. The child asks him if he’s a puppet, much to his annoyance and Kasumi’s amusement. Kankurō sends out a few chakra strings and moves Kazō’s arm around. Startled by this, Kazō has a brief flashback of his interrogation by the Leaf’s ANBU. In retaliation, he released his chakra and his prosthetic popped off, just as he had done back then. Embarrassed, he left the group. Near the village gate, he saw Oda and his genin team passing by on their way back to Kusa. He asked Oda to switch places with him on the mission and left to take Oda’s subordinates back to the Grass Village. The details of the mission are not shown, but ends in success. Retrieve Stolen Item *'Rank:' S-rank *'Status:' Success Team Yon-Tao search for Yasu, a Kusagakure missing-nin, who had a knack for acquiring important items. From what they'd heard, Yasu often played with people's minds, sometimes even getting them to kill their teammates to get the stolen objects in return. After splitting up to search, Kazō found one of Yasu's henchmen. Using blood pouches, he faked his death, and planed to sneak back and follow the ninja to Yasu's hideout. This plan backfired when Oda and Kasumi found his fake dead body. After showing them that he was fine, they eventually reached Yasu. With Kazō's diplomatic prowess, he managed to get around much of Yasu's mind games. However, it wasn't enough, and Kazō was given the ultimatum of killing a teammate to get what they wanted. Unable to get around the choice, Kazō used his pouches again to "kill" Oda. Kasumi had no knowledge of this plan, and became distraught at his actions. With the item in hand, Kazō grabbed Kasumi and hurried back to the village. Once there, Kasumi grew angry and tried to confront him. They went to the Village Head to complete the mission, and Kazō was given a squad of ANBU to retrieve Oda. While he was gone, Kasumi was told about the blood pouches. The Village Head said he would ban the use of the pouches, due to the problems they would clearly cause among allies. Test New Simulation Method *'Rank:' None *'Status:' Success Team Yon-Tao is asked to test a new form of simulation using genjutsu. This jutsu would allow simulations of various battle styles to be run, based on information gathered. For this first test, they faced the deceased Sound Four ninja in battle. Information regarding the group was collected from the Leaf after some of their genin killed the Sound-nin. Kasumi faced Kidomaru, Kazō faced Tayuya, and Oda faced Sakon and Ukon. During the process, members of the Toueizu Clan, a clan of archivist-nin, recorded the events with their Memory Recording Technique. Later, they reviewed the battles via the Toueizu Memory Projection Technique. In his battle, Oda used his Fire Release Internal Flame for the first time; suffering from minor burns in the process. Investigate Flaw in Hōzuki-jō System *'Rank:' B-rank *'Status:' Success Team Yon-Tao visits an old ninja, Junko Yokuchi. She tells them they will be traveling to the Blood Prison to check on a potential flaw in their security. To reach the isolated location, they are told to ride on the backs of Junko's sharks. She summons a Great White, Spinner, and Nurse shark to carry them. Kazō initially refuses to ride, but is eventually forced into it. Once they arrived, Oda was told he would reach a small cavern, high in the rocks, when the Spinner shark he was with would jump high enough. Kazō and Kasumi would travel underwater to another cavern. Once more, Kazō protested, but ultimately went through with the plan. When they surfaced inside, they waited on a small ledge. Oda called down from a tunnel above them, and let down a rope. With the slippery rocks, they would not be able to climb up with chakra. After they joined him, he said it would be pretty easy for inmates to slide down the tunnel and take the underwater route out off the island. They continued to back track in order to see if their location connected to the prison directly. Mission with Team Ginta *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status:' Success Team Yon-Tao travels with Team Ginta to a small village. Since it is only a D-rank mission, they are only going as an excuse to get out of the village for a while. Kazō decides to bring his little sister, Miko, to let her see some common tasks of a ninja. After finishing the mission, they are told of a group of bandits that had been spotted nearby. The two teams swiftly deal with the problem. Before they could return, a chakra powered suit of armor appeared; likely a creation of the bandits. While Miko ran off to hide, they fended off the armor. However, it escaped and eventually found and wounded Miko, who died before they could get help. The armor soon returned, only to be destroyed by Kazō. As they walked back, a rock spirit appeared. Upon entering the small village earlier, they were told a story of a man whose spirit merged into nature after he died. This spirit proved to be the same one from the tale, and was able to revive Miko at the cost of its own destruction. After reporting on the bandits, they return to the Grass Village, with Kazō stating he will never involve Miko with the ninja life again. Find Old Artifact *'Rank:' C-rank *'Status:' Failure Team Yon-Tao is sent to the Land of Spirits. There they search some catacombs for an old artifact that was thought to be there. While there, Kazō and Oda scare Kasumi by hiding in empty coffins scattered about. After checking one more, Kasumi yells at them for doing it again. Before they could stop her, she yanked the contents of the coffin out to realize it was a decayed corpse. Once she pushed away her disgust and settled her stomach, Kasumi asked to leave. They ended the mission prematurely and reported to Yon-Tao of their failure. Defend Kusagakure *'Rank:' A-rank *'Status:' Success When Kusagakure was attacked by Taki-nin, Team Yon-Tao was among those who helped evacuate villagers. They led people to a large meadow where tents were set up. Genjutsu users made the occupants appear invisible to anyone going by. As Team Yon-Tao waited there to defend the villagers, Kazō was told that his little sister, Miko, wasn't there. He ran off to get her, becoming injured in the process. When Miko made it to the meadow, she told Oda and Kasumi that Kazō was hurt. Oda took his genin subordinates to help him. As Oda fought off more enemies, his students guided Kaazō away. Once healed, he and his team continue to stand guard until the battle was over. Category:DRAFT